Cloud-based computing architectures enable delivery of computing as a service, whereby a shared pool of configurable computing resources may be provided as a service and provisioned to meet customers changing needs. The resources may be located remotely or locally, and may be shared over a network, e.g. the internet. Cloud computing may facilitate services such as Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS), Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS), Software-as-a-Service (SaaS), etc.
Depending on user demand, a cloud service provider may provide any of the aforementioned services, and these services may take the form of provisioned resources on a cloud. For example, a workload may be launched at the request of a user, and a cloud service provider may responsively provision infrastructure resources, e.g. a virtual machine hosting an operating system volume, platform resources, etc., to accommodate the workload.